A Moment of Peace
by rubyshards
Summary: Squall learns that his birthday doesn’t have to be as horrible as he thought it was. SeiferxSquall. Fluffy, oneshot. A birthday fic for Squall.


**A Moment of Peace**

_Summary: Squall learns that his birthday doesn't have to be as horrible as he thought it was. SeiferxSquall. Fluffy, one-shot. A birthday fic for Squall._

* * *

A loud, frustrated sigh slipped past Squall Leonhart's lips as he slowly closed the door to his office, his forehead coming to rest on the cool surface, the chill in it's touch bringing a soft solace to his throbbing head.

Another day of training SeeD, of assigning missions and sorting through problems, of working through arrangements with Esthar and Galbadia to help ensure the peace that he had worked to erect during the sorceress war remained caused him to groan loudly as he pulled away from the door, his eyes slowly opening to glance about his office.

Wasn't today supposed to be a _relaxing _day for him? A day where he _didn't _have to worry himself with the welfare of an entire Garden worth of people, that he could just spend at home with the comfort of silence and solitude for once?

Apparently his schedule had said otherwise, a second sigh making itself audible as he moved casually across the white tile room and to his wooden desk at the far side. With a groan he dropped himself into the chair, his arms folding over one another on top of the desk to work as a momentary pillow.

He was tired. Tired of this, tired or working for Garden, tired of giving orders, just _tired. _It seemed that since the Sorceress War had ended nearly half a year ago he had been busy every single day, be it sorting out issues involving Balamb to simply rearranging the order amongst the students _and _the instructors.

It was enough to give him a migraine.

Raising his head slowly he glanced down at the stacks of discarded papers tossed haphazardly along his desktop, an inward curse ringing in his ears as he reached slender, leather bound fingers toward the mess.

Right. He still had these papers to sign and things to attend to. _Then _he could go to his dorm, lock the door, and crawl into bed and not come out until _noon._ He couldn't help but scoff at the idea of sleeping in that late, knowing all too well that _that _would never happen. Someone would come in at some Hyne awful hour in the morning, jolt him out of whatever dreams he happened to be having at the time, and inform him that 'he was needed in the Training Center, there had been an accident,' or he was 'needed in the main hallway, President Loire requested an audience with him.'

Well, he could at least wish for it, couldn't he?

More out of a habit than anything else he ran a lithe hand through silvery-brown hair, the strands falling around his cheeks and against the back of his neck as he let them run through his fingers, his other hand absently sorting through the piles of papers and checking off what each one was as he did so.

Letter from Galbadia, issuing an apology for the Sorceress War, several 'important' letters from his father that turned out to merely be him rambling on and on about how good a job they had done and that he wanted to 'get together with him soon to talk,' a copy of the treaty with Galbadia and Esthar . . . His calender . . .

Icy grey-blue eyes narrowed just slightly as he came to the desktop calender that he had taped down to the wooden surface, his eyes scanning over the dates and slowly finding their way to the current day–

–and stopping when he noticed a dark red circle surrounding said day, the shape messy and slightly lopsided, despite the person's best attempts at making it perfect. Squall had to narrow his eyes to read what was written inside of the date, and a small frown crossed his lips as he made out the even messier print:

"Happy birthday, Princess."

Only a few people would dare to come into his office without permission, and only one person out of those few would ever refer to him as 'princess,' despite his obvious annoyance with that particular nickname.

A faint smile creased his lips as he glanced up from the calender and toward the blonde leaning against his doorframe, the trademark smirk he normally carried washed away to reveal an amused grin instead, his emerald eyes lit with silent laughter as he held a small, plainly wrapped package in his arms.

"Hey."

The smile grew as he pushed away from the chair, getting to his feet and making his way over toward Seifer a little quicker than he had thought it possible for him to move at the moment.

"Seifer . . ." The older man shook his head simply, bending down over the brunette and pressing a soft kiss to his full lips before pulling away, offering him the bundle in his arms. Glancing down he took the object from Seifer's hands, glancing down at it and raising a slender eyebrow before moving his attention back to the man before him. "Why did you do this for me?"

"'Figured you could use something to cheer you up on your birthday. You know, to get your mind off of this shit and give you some peace and quiet."

There was a brief pause before the smile on Squall's lips grew even more and he leaned forward, wrapping his slender arms around the man's neck and placing an even more passionate kiss on his lips, intent just to feel the warmth of the man's body against his.

"Seifer?"

"Hmm?"

". . . Thanks."

* * *

_There we are. More fluff brought to you by me. Tomorrow is the day they ship me back to hell, or as they call it, school, for the winter, so I'm very glad this is out on time. Reviews, as usual, are much appreciated._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue._


End file.
